


Sacrificial

by readysetstarker



Series: Starker Drabbles [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Acolyte Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood and Violence, Deity Peter, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readysetstarker/pseuds/readysetstarker
Summary: Tony was going to die.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607977
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Sacrificial

**Author's Note:**

> this one was pure self-indulgence. i love cult/deity aus, and i wanted to flip the script a little bit by subverting what i've seen other people do with these two in this type of au. i have some plans for a longer fic with this idea, so we'll see how soon that comes out. :)
> 
> hate is honestly just gonna be laughed at and shared w/ my buddies, so you might as well put that effort into commenting on something you love. <3

Tony was going to die. 

He was all right with that, made peace with it, as the other acolytes dressed him in sheer, red robes and blew the smoke of burnt sage into his eyes. It was what their religion called for, every year, when the moon was full and at its peak, and the winter night was at its longest. Their god demanded it, and Tony was more than happy to give his life if it meant his people could go on longer with his blessing.

But this: he hadn’t expected this. The sheer fabric clinging wetly to his skin from blood, the gurgling of another acolytes drowning lungs while a young man gripped his throat. Those eyes, so soft in his previous form of stone, now burning like fire-cloaked coals underneath his curls. Anger seemed to age his young face.

Until they looked to Tony. Until those fingers dropped the dying man and took in Tony’s state of undress, with only thin robes and the blood of his brothers clothing him.

Tony’s god approached him slowly, eyes boring into his, the fire in them dying down until all that was left was dark brown and that youthful face. There was the softness, smoothing out the lines between his brows. His head tilted to the left, just a bit, and he smiled. There was no joy in it, even when he reached out to cup Tony’s cheek and draw a line with his thumb across Tony’s top lip. He could smell the smear of blood it left on his skin.

“An insult,” Peter said, and the gentleness with which he spoke brought tears to Tony’s eyes. Peter shook his head slowly, and wiped away a stray tear. “How could they choose you? Of everyone, they chose  _ you _ ?”

Tony’s lips parted for him when Peter leaned in, but the kiss landed on his cheek, just beneath his pouring eyes. Peter’s smile deepened; he gave Tony what he wanted, smeared the blood and swiped his tongue along the seam of the mortal’s lips.

“They’ll remember next time,” Peter promised into his mouth. “They’ll know not to touch you.”


End file.
